


A Fumbled First

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Pansy drinks outside the supervision of her parents is with Draco Malfoy who has got his hands on a bottle of gin. Pansy gets her hands on something far different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fumbled First

The first time that Pansy drinks alcohol that isn’t an expensive French wine is at Hogwarts and Draco is the supplier. They are thirteen and he gets his hands on a bottle of gin of all things. He sneaks Pansy into his dorm room and spells his bed’s curtains shut. It isn’t advanced work that will keep adults out but it is enough to stop his dorm mates asking questions or overhearing. They sit at opposite ends of the bed and Draco pours them both a drink. They don’t have anything to mix with it and want to believe they don’t need it, so just clink the classes together and throw it back. It is bitter on Pansy’s lips and she coughs and shudders while forcing it down. She doesn’t want to appear weak in front of Draco after all. 

~

Pansy is a girl so of course Draco wants to make sure that he drinks each glass a little quicker than she does. The bottle isn’t huge and they don’t have any classes tomorrow so he is determined that they will finish it all off. The gin seems to cling to his lips, making him thirstier with every drink, so he keeps forcing it down and laughing with Pansy whose cheeks are turning steadily redder while she creeps a little higher up the bed. They talk as if they have no responsibilities to their families and no lofty expectations being hung over their young heads. It seems a little ridiculous that they need to be getting drunk to do that.

~

Pansy makes the first move, because she knows Draco is too respectful to try it. He is nothing if not traditional and it is one of the many things that she finds charming about him. She places her glass on his bedside table, after a few shaky attempts, and then takes Draco’s glass from him too. Smiling at his bewildered face she grabs him and kisses him soundly. It is hardly the first time that they have kissed and Draco melts under her, pulling her on top of him and deepening the kiss. Pansy is trembling with a mix of adrenaline and nerves when she slips her hand down under the waistband of his trousers. She has done this before, but she wants to give Draco more tonight, something more than just a fumbled grope under the covers.

~

Draco’s mind is hazy, unable to deal with the gin and Pansy’s hands and Pansy’s _mouth_ all at the same time. He has never experienced anything like this before, only dreamed about it, and he wonders if the drink is making things even better than they would have been without it. Then he wonders if this would even be happening at all if he hadn’t got his hands on the gin from an older classmate. The thought of being caught makes him giddy, because they would both be in for a whole world of trouble. It isn’t just the school but his family, Pansy’s family and the damage that could be done to their reputations. 

~

Pansy’s head starts to hurt not long after, but she doesn’t want to mention it to Draco. She doesn’t want to move either and wonders if he will have a problem with her just staying in his room for a while. It is probably best that his dorm mates are sleeping after all and it will give her head time to settle or so she hopes. It all feels a bit like an adventure and she feels like she is no longer a girl but a young woman. On Monday she will be able to sit in class and know she’s far more mature than her classmates. They probably haven’t even seen a dick let alone sucked one. Draco moves over a little and she takes that as her invitation to slip under the cover. Despite what they have done, she keeps her clothes on and hopes he doesn’t ask her to remove them. He doesn’t seem to notice her confusion, just turns towards her and kisses her sloppily before giving her a drunken smile that is far more honest than he ever would have managed sober.


End file.
